Broseph
'Broseph '''is one of the locals in the show and already knew Johnny, Lance, and Ripper before the show started. He is the new bellhop at the resort. He might not be the best worker, but he is a killer surfer. He used to work for his mom at her surf shop on Sunset Beach, but he wanted to change his scenery around so decided to get a job at the resort. He bunks with Reef and Johnny. He speaks with a Caribbean accent, which indicates he was originally from that part of the world before coming to Canada. Broseph is first seen sleeping in the fountain. He introduces himself to Reef, Emma, and Fin and then decides to take a shower in the Lobby bathroom. He went to the party from the night before and was the one who drove Lo's Jeep into the pool. When he finds Emma crying in the laundry room, he asks her what's wrong. After listening to her about her sucky day, he decides to cheer her up, so he takes her to the beach and teaches her how to surf. At the end of the day, he admits that she is a natural. When grom initiation started, he makes a deal with Johnny about him not having to do the gross challenges in exchange for 30% off at Broseph's mother's surf shop, and her jambalaya. However, he does have to do the challenges that aren't gross but embarrassing. At the end of the day though, the other senior finds out about the deal with Johnny. When a surfboard tour come to the resort, the most valuable surfboard calls to Broseph. He can't stop himself from taking it for a ride. But when he does the board is bitten in half by a shark. Broseph says it was the best day of his life, and even after being bitten in half the Duke board still speaks to him. Trivia *Broseph's main surfboard is orange with yellow stripes. * Broseph's family is one of the few so far to be seen, but only his little brother Grommet has been seen to date, his mother and uncle have been mentioned. * Broseph was Emma's first surf coach. * Broseph's counterpart is Jude Lizowski from ''6teen. *He wears a blue tank top with shorts and brown flip flops when he is not surfing. *Broseph's afro is a spatial anomaly - capable of fully concealing foot-long hoagies and other hilarious items like fish, in the first episode he hid a five-foot long sub-sandwich. *In "Chum Music", Broseph is shown playing Ripper's guitar. *Broseph is a true soul surfer, which means no contests and above all he respects the ocean. *Broseph's name is a portmanteau of Bro and Joseph. *He is really agile on a surfboard. *Broseph does not surf for trophies and cannot surf while under pressure. *Gum helps him chill while under pressure. *He didn't know that the staff house had a oven or a toilet seat. *Broseph's hair may be the way it is because he doesn't use conditioner when he takes a shower. *Broseph knows how to fix a circuit breaker. *Broseph's iPhone is orange. *Broseph has his driver's license, as he was seen driving Stanley Stevens' car. *Broseph owns a orange Laptop. *Has 7 personal wonders (waves, sleep, chili dogs, bikinis, sun, beach and boards) *Broseph's uncle taught him how to fix a circuit breaker and hooked him up with some TV sets for Club Bro. *He didn't help Reef with his mom because he wanted free food and to be able to use the toilet seat. *He is a master prankster (the best in the group). *He used to pee in the ocean. He mentions this in "The Day the Sea Stood Still" *Broseph is the only one of the groms who isn't affected by Bummer's point system, as he has a set job in his mom's surf shop. *He wore a suit for the first time much to his displeasure. *Broseph got his class 2 licence, whihc allows him to drive a bus in "My Fair Leslie". *Broseph had a crush on one of the tropical tan models, but she was dating Ripper. *Broseph wins Grom Fest for the Boys category and gets a life time supply of Beaver Tails. Appearances *Welcome to Paradise, Dudes! *Another Grom Bites the Dust *Board and Confused *Take your Kook To Work Day *Waves of Cheese *The Very Very Very Very Very Important Guest *Hang 9 *Fast Times when the Rip Tide's High *Reef And That Evil Totem *Charging into the Night *O Broseph, Where Art Thou? *Groms Gone Wild *Reef, Broseph, and Emma's Totally Stupid Adventure *Boards of Glory *Chum Music *Penthouse of Horror *Mr. Wahine *Grand Theft Whale Bus *A Boy Named Leslie *Who Knows What Evil Lurks in the Heart of Clam? *Slumber Party Animals *Endless Bummer *Brofinger *A Prank Too Far *The Pirate who Came to Lunch *The Day the Sea Stood Still *The Make-Out Fake-Out *Surf Surf Revolution *The Captain, The Grom, His Job and Her Dream *Will the Real Broseph Please Stand Up *I Like Beaver Butts and I Cannot Lie *Sick Day *Channel Surfers *Grommy the Vampire Slayer *Grumpy Old Brahs *Hunka Hunka Burning Reef *The Boardy Brotherhood *Safety Last *Clinging in the Rain *Browatch Gallery File:Broseph_bell_hop.jpg File:Broseph1.jpg File:Teletoonstoked.jpg Exaltaţii ep 2 019_0001.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0002.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0013.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 015_0015.jpg|"Girls I don't know, what's up?" Exaltaţii ep 6 012_0005.jpg Exaltaţii ep 1 019 0007.jpg Brosheph surfing.PNG Friendship.PNG 3696820130_ef3d147d4d_m.jpg Brosephh.JPG vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h07m34s204.png vlcsnap-2010-10-09-10h16m51s181.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m06s25.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m36s64.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m42s118.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h57m59s23.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h58m59s112.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m05s184.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m30s187.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m47s98.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-14h59m57s203.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h00m11s84.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h01m54s93.png|Super Wedgies >_< vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m02s164.png|I never knew Reef was so flexible :D vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m16s48.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m26s151.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m33s222.png|Reef touches Broseph's butt XD vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m43s72.png|Brosephs butt in Reefs face :) vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m54s174.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h02m59s229.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m07s42.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m13s111.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m21s191.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m26s239.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m32s42.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h08m55s194.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h09m29s24.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h10m31s139.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h11m47s135.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m22s218.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m41s151.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h12m51s5.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m48s34.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h36m54s95.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m06s202.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h37m15s26.png|Winners :) vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h03m44s162.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-15h04m39s201.png vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h22m44s74.png|"Sounds like a fart" :L vlcsnap-2010-10-11-20h25m10s255.png|This photo scared me :L vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m10s237.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m38s9.png vlcsnap-2010-10-16-12h38m58s207.png Broseph-Noseph.jpg chatIcon_broseph.jpg S Wallpaper 2 1024x768-1-.jpg|Broseph enjoying a sandwich S2 E7 Broseph thanks the Kahuna for his pep talk.png S2 E7 Broseph tells The Kahuna he has to beat four to beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Broseph a little down that he has not yet been able to beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Broseph does not complete the barrel roll.png S2 E7 Broseph manages to complete one and a half barrel rolls.png S2 E7 Broseph gets ready to try and beat the Reaper.png S2 E7 Broseph sees a good wave.png S2 E7 Broseph waits for a wave so he can attempt the Reaper.png S1 E8 Broseph drops to the floor saying "I'm not worthy!".png S1 E8 Emma asks Broseph if he wants to help her unload them.png S1 E8 They both see The Duke Hamilton board.png S1 E8 Broseph says "This one's a Jesse Oke board. He's my hero".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph walk through the van looking at the boards.png S1 E8 Emma says "Yes! Yes, I'll be super careful".png S1 E8 Emma says "For real?! I get to touch them?!".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph are excited being able to unload the surfboards.png S1 E8 Lo asks Kai "So who unloads all the boards?".png S1 E8 Emma and Broseph see the surfboards. Broseph says "So beautiful".png S1 E8 The Kahuna tells Broseph "That board speak to you, man?".png S1 E8 Broseph says "You're in a glass box".png S1 E8 Broseph hears the The Duke Hamilton board talk to him.png S1 E8 Broseph pushes The Duke Hamilton board into place.png S1 E8 The Kahuna tells Broseph "The board has chosen you. If you get the chance, you should go".png S1 E8 Broseph is fixed watching the Duke board.png S1 E8 Broseph tells Lo "Yeah, this show is sick, Lo".png S1 E8 Broseph talks to the Duke board "Yo, don't tempt me, bro".png S1 E8 Broseph tells Emma "You got it, Chiquita".png S1 E8 Emma asks Broseph "an you watch the show for me while I run to the bathroom?".png S1 E8 Broseph continues to stare at the Duke board.png Category:Characters Category:Surfers Category:Staff Members Category:Groms Category:Broseph's Family Category:Club Bro Category:Main Characters Category:Males